Party Paint
by OuranGirl19
Summary: Ryo has a suprise for the Twins. Rated T just in case.


This is super late... but what the hell. I also had help from IamWings, she is fantastic at everything including writing so go check out her Adventure Time story if you want. *ducks back into the hole of my bedroom*

Ouran for some reason doesn't belong to me but Ryo does.

* * *

I was nervous as hell. It was worse than the time I went to the boy's bathroom and had to be saved by the Host Club, more like the twins who pulled in the Host Club. This is worse than the time I slipped on fell on the floor at the supermarket with my mom. Today I was going to give the Twins' their birthday gift. I was nervous because I didn't know if they would like it or not.

I walked up to the Third Music Room's door and just stopped. I was nervous about if they would love it or hate it. I knew how they were. Mean and everything. I was more of Tamaki's and Haruhi's friend but Tamaki planned for everyone in the Host Club to prepare a present for the twins. And this also included me since Haruhi dragged me there every day. I didn't know what everyone else was bringing but I would have to think it was expensive.

"What are you doing?" I heard two voices come from behind me.

I tensed up, not too sure of what I was supposed to do. I took a deep breath and turned around to see the twins. Hikaru's hair was still brown, fading though. He would have to re-dye it soon. Kaoru's hair was a little longer than the other twin. I thought it looked nice on him.

"Hey." I said, coming out more meekly than I anticipated.

"Is that for us?" Kaoru asked taking a few steps forward.

"Um whose birthday is it today?" I joked asked silently.

"Hmmm…." Hikaru stepped forward but more closely to me than his brother who was reaching for the door.

"Not yet." I said already knowing he was going to reach for the president.

That was the only way I could tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart, when they both look go back to being exactly identical. Kaoru was more of the gentleman while Hikaru would just go up and stick his nose into things. But I wasn't as good as Haruhi. Before whenever they played the game with me they would always let me have 10 minutes of time before guessing.

"Let's go in." Hikaru said, spinning me around and pushed me into the Host Club.

A burst of cold air met my ugly yellow dress. It was like chewing mint gum only to drink cold water right after you spit it out. Bitter sweet. I walked quietly next to Hikaru; Kaoru was walking a bit ahead of us. As I peeked around Kaoru to see the Host Club sitting on the couches Tamaki usually sits. There were a pile of gifts on the table; most of them were a bit bigger than mine.

"Hey you three!" Tamaki said not standing up.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully as I walked over to sit next to him but the twins got a hold of me first.

"Sit with the birthday boys." They pouted as they dragged me by my arms, my present lay abandoned on the table with the others.

Once I was in the middle of the free couch, Kyoya took up seating in a nearby table, Hunny and Mori took up the loveseat next to our couch. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting on the couch opposite of ours. To be honest, Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting a little too close together.

"So which one-." Hikaru was about to grab a hold of mine but I screamed.

"No that one's special." I looked over the room to see that everyone was looking at me. "Just…uh leave it for last."

I glanced between the twins to see a hint of a blush on just Hikaru's, which made me curious to what he was thinking. But as faint as the blush was there it left. I turned back my attention to Kaoru who was picking up the first gift, I think there was a hint of a blush their too.

* * *

After they got all of their gifts, it was finally time for mine. I was super nervous at this point. I was pretty sure they were going to kill me since at this point I helplessly convinced myself that the Twins' were going to very much dislike my present.

"Here we go." Hikaru said sounding a bit excited, his brother was tapping his hand on the seat nervously.

I, thankfully, excused myself to get a glass of water so I would just come right in time to see what they thought of it. I walked up with no glass in hand as they tore of the ribbon and started to take the lid off the box.

As soon as I was behind Tamaki's and Haruhi's seat, holding my phone to record the last seconds I had on this earth, the trigger pulled and the paint, baby blue and pink, sprayed all over the twins. I stood very still, actually my hand was shaking, and while I watched the twins go from shock to realization that they were going to kill me or worse.

Hikaru was the first to stand up, pink dotted his hair and blue paint was very present on his face. His tee-shirt was ruined, he wouldn't be able to use it or touch anything for the time being. His brother was in the same position; the paint splatters were different for them though.

"You are so dead." Tamaki muttered as I finally got a good look in Hikaru's eyes.

Dead set on the death of me. Just like I thought.

Before he took his first step towards me I was already rushing to the backroom. Thank you adrenalin run for giving me the extra boost I needed. I heard a bunch of 'run Ryo!" and something else but I think that was Hikaru giving me a piece of his mind. I reached the back of the room, he wasn't far behind, as I quickly opened the door and run into the dark room.

With the lights off I couldn't see that well. I turned on my phone's built in flash light and looked around quickly for a place to hide. Once I found one in the changing room, it was the only one nobody used at all, I sat on the floor so I could catch my breath. But I stopped breathing as I heard the door suddenly open, complaints from the boy filled the room. I sat very still as I held the phone up, the light wasn't that bright, as I pointed it to look deeper in the dressing room. But then I saw it. A freaking spider hanging by a spider web in front of my face.

Come on, it surprised me so of course I screamed. Don't judge the surprised girl.

"Found you." I heard a creepy voice say.

Can Hikaru be any scarier- I shouldn't ask that. I waited in the almost silence, Hikaru was walking as quietly as he could. I was slightly afraid since Hikaru knew his way around the-

"OW!"

Never mind that. I turned my phone towards the curtain and walked out of dressing room and shined the light across the room until I saw Hikaru. He was on the ground holding his foot. It was a funny sight to see him covered in paint on the ground, holding his foot. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh so this is funny to you?" Hikaru asked as he slowly got up.

"Duh." I breathed out.

"Duh." Hikaru mocked me as I watched him get up.

I stood there waiting for him to walk over, I didn't think I could run away from him now. But what I didn't expect was for two strong arms to snake around my waist and put his hands in my pockets.

"Kao-ru" I stuttered as he pulled me against his chest and held me there, I just stood there tensed up. I knew it was him since he was the only on in the entire school who would most likely do this to me, besides Hikaru. I silently start to panic as I watched Hikaru walking closer. Even though my hands were snaked into Kaoru's, my phone was pointing straight in front of me in my hands.

"You have been a very bad girl" Hikaru leaned down and whispered in my ear sending an unwanted shiver down my spine. He moved his hand to my shoulder.

What has gotten into him?

"Should we punish you?" Karou whispered in my other ear. Hikaru stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist so his hands were touching my back. Now I had no escape. I could feel the twins' bodies pressed so close to me that I could feel them pressing against me. That I could hear their hearts beat, and it made me tense up more.

"What a wonderful idea Karou, **how** should we punish her?" Hikaru trailed his hand up and down my back making small circles as he went. While Karou nibbled my ear.

It felt amazing but I knew that I had to get out of here since I do have morals. But since I wasn't that strong I would just have to enjoy it. For now.

"Well there's only one way, the decision is how. Should we make her beg for more or writhe in so much pleasure she'll beg us to stop." They both laughed and it sent more unwanted shivers down my back.

"We should make her moan our name." Hikaru suggested.

Oh no. For god's sake no.

"No we should make her scream it." Karou held me even closer and stared to move his mouth down my neck.

NO!

Suddenly the door burst open. The twins had barely enough time to assume positions on either side of me. The lights turned on and Tamaki burst inside. Finally help.

"Time to cut the cake!"

"You got lucky, this time" Hikaru whispered in my ear. Then the twins each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me behind them.

"Why is their paint on you Ryo-chan?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't ask." I said, slightly upset and trying to hide my blush.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
